La faute au cairn
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Un jour, Astérix voit Pectine manier pots et autres ustensiles dans la hutte de leur druide comme si elle était chez elle et Panoramix l'entend dire : C'était bien la peine de courir partout et aussi loin alors qu'on avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait chez nous... Ou Panoramix et Pictine après le film.
1. 1

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème « **Faute** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été réalisé en décalé de la nuit et en une grosse heure (sans relecture et publication).

Si vous n'avez pas encore vu le dernier film (c'est-à-dire _Le secret de la potion magique_ ), allez-y ! Il est très bien !

.

* * *

 **La faute au Cairn**

 _._

« Mon cairn ! »

Le cri résonne dans tout le village et interrompt même le début de l'habituelle dispute sur la fraicheur des poissons d'Ordralfabétix. On se regarde. Certains courent jusqu'à la hutte de Panoramix. Les autres restent là où ils sont, les bras un peu ballants, parce qu'on finira bien par leur dire ce qu'ils se passent de toute façon. Pas besoin de courir jusqu'à la maison de leur druide. Ceux qui ont décidé de se précipiter jusqu'à la hutte trouve leur druide assis par terre et en train d'empiler des cailloux les uns sur les autres en ronchonnant.

« Tout va bien Panoramix ? » demande Astérix.

Après cette chute et cette jambe cassée, mieux vaut sans doute se méfier.

Panoramix ne répond pas. Il préfère jeter un coup d'œil furieux sur le côté. Astérix suit son regard. Les enfants du village se cachent, mal, derrière l'une des maisons toute proche de celle du druide. Ce sont sans aucun doute eux les coupables. Astérix s'approche d'eux. Les enfants sortent de leur cachette, tête baissée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont devant Panoramix en train de s'excuser. Le druide les punit légèrement mais plus pour leur fuite que pour le cairn. Ce n'est pas comme si les enfants comprenaient vraiment en quoi il est important.

Mais trois jours plus tard, alors que Panoramix est sur le point de partir en forêt, il remarque que le cairn est à nouveau détruit. Il soupire et le reconstruit avant de reprendre sa route. Il n'a pas encore passé la porte du village qu'il entend :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ces cailloux devant chez toi Dicotilédine ?

-C'est Pectine. Je ne sais pas encore quelle lubie elle a à l'esprit mais elle veut faire une machine pour empiler des cailloux les uns sur les autres. »

Oubliée la sortir en forêt, Panoramix préfère rester au village pour le moment. Quelques instants plus tard, il est devant la maison de Glucidix et Dicotilédine (1). Pectine est là. Une de ses machines dont elle a le secret juste à côté d'elle. La machine est en train d'empiler des pierres les unes sur les autres mais la tour tombe très rapidement. Pectine soupire et recommence après avoir fait quelques réglages sur sa machine.

« Pectine. » appelle Panoramix.

La petite fille sursaute et se retourne. Son visage s'éclaire quand elle le voit et elle courre jusqu'à lui avec sa machine dans les mains. Elle lui montre l'engin et commence à se lancer dans une longue explication. La machine est pour Panoramix, parce qu'elle est désolée d'avoir fait tomber le cairn avec les autres enfants alors qu'elle sait que le cairn est important pour lui. Le problème, c'est que le cairn tombe souvent alors même si elle ne sait pas pourquoi c'est important, elle a fait une machine pour Panoramix. Comme ça, il n'aura pas besoin de devoir tout le temps reconstruire le cairn. Mais il y a un problème. La machine ne fonctionne pas. Les cailloux tombent tout le temps et Pectine ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais promis, juré, elle finira par trouver. Il faut juste que Panoramix attende encore un peu.

« Pectine. » dit Panoramix en posant la main sur son épaule droite.

Elle se tait. Panoramix l'observe pendant un long moment. Elle est brillante cette petite fille. Il a vite remarqué qu'elle avait l'esprit vif. Mais quand elle se lance dans une explication ou quand elle est excitée par quelque chose, Pectine parle vite, très vite, trop vite. Panoramix est l'une des rares personnes au village qui réussit à la suivre même s'il a parfois du mal à comprendre où la mène son esprit et les multiples idées qui naissent d'il ne sait quelle tempête qu'il semble y avoir dans son petit crâne.

Panoramix pense alors à un sort qui ne sert à rien. A Sulfurix. A des secrets qui ne peuvent se transmettre que de bouches de druide à oreilles de druide. A Ana et Aifé. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'a pas pensé à Ana et Aifé. Le souvenir le mène tout naturellement à l'île de Sein et à la forêt des Carnutes. La forêt des Carnutes qui est interdite au non-druide… Et aux femmes évidemment. L'île de Sein qui est interdite au non-druide… Et aux hommes évidemment (2).

« Pectine, je vais en forêt. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Pectine jette un coup d'œil aux cailloux qui se trouvent devant la maison de ses parents.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de venir. » ajouta rapidement Panoramix tout en espérant qu'elle accepte.

Pectine secoue tristement la tête. Elle lâche la machine qu'elle a encore dans les mains.

« Ça ne marche pas pour le moment. Peut-être que c'est mieux si je fais autre chose. Je peux recommencer plus tard n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesce. Elle sourit. Ils partent tous les deux.

Le lendemain, Panoramix fait un détour par la maison de Glucidix et Dicotilédine avant d'aller en forêt. Pictine est devant la maison. Les pierres s'empilent mais la tour tombe toujours. Panoramix n'a même pas besoin de l'appeler cette fois. Elle a remarqué son arrivée et elle abandonne sa machine et ses cailloux pour l'accompagner en forêt. Au retour, c'est elle qui porte son panier rempli de plantes qu'ils ont cueilli ensemble. Elle répète lentement le nom de chacune des herbes et les vertus qui leur sont associées. Elle ne se trompe pas.

Le jour suivant, il ne s'arrête même pas devant la maison de Glucidix et Dicotilédine. Pectine l'a vu arriver et elle trottine prestement vers lui puis ils partent tous les deux en forêt.

Les jours passent. Panoramix n'a bientôt plus besoin de faire de détour par la maison de Glucidix et Dicotilédine. Pectine sait quand il part et elle l'attend devant sa maison, juste à côté du cairn. Il la surprend souvent en train d'observer le monticule de pierres mais elle ne pose aucune question à ce sujet. Il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça étrange. Quand ils sont ensemble dans la forêt ou dans sa hutte, elle a toujours plein de questions au bord des lèvres. Sur les plantes. Sur les animaux. Sur le village. Sur leur histoire… Même sur les romains et César ! Mais elle ne pose jamais de questions sur le cairn. Elle ne le touche pas non plus. Même quand elle le trouve détruit. Dans ces moments-là, elle l'appelle et Panoramix s'assoit par terre pour le reconstruire sous son regard attentif.

Astérix est bien sûr le premier à comprendre ce qui se passe. Il ne dit rien au début mais Panoramix surprend son regard sur eux à plusieurs reprises et dès qu'il les voit ensemble dans la forêt, un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un jour, alors qu'il vient dans sa hutte pour récupérer une nouvelle gourde de potion magique, Astérix voit Pectine manier pots et autres ustensiles comme si elle était chez elle et Panoramix l'entend dire :

« C'était bien la peine de courir partout et aussi loin alors qu'on avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait chez nous. »

Panoramix garde le silence. Après tout, c'est de bonne guerre.

Obélix comprend rapidement lui aussi. Un jour où il vient voir Panoramix parce qu'Idéfix ne se sent pas bien, il dit :

« Je vais peut-être enfin réussir à avoir de la potion magique. »

Pectine est en train de mettre des herbes à sécher alors que Panoramix examine Idéfix. Le cri est commun.

« Non, Obélix. Non. »

Il ronchonne évidemment mais on dirait presque qu'il sourit en même temps. Quant à Idéfix, sa soudaine maladie disparait soudainement et il se met à japper joyeusement.

Le village entier finit par lui aussi comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. Pas tous évidemment et pas à la même vitesse pour chacun mais Panoramix se rend bien compte que quelque chose change. Il y a maintenant un respect étrange dans la manière dont les femmes et les hommes du village s'adresse à Pectine et qui n'est pas présent dans leurs interactions avec les autres enfants.

Bonemine, le prend tout de même à parti un jour, après que Panoramix ait emmené Pectine cueillir du gui une nuit de pleine lune.

« Bon Panoramix, c'est vrai qu'on a rien dit jusqu'à maintenant mais il est peut-être temps de vous poser quelques questions. C'est quoi vos intentions envers la petite ? »

La question le surprend tellement qu'il reste d'abord silencieux.

« Vous l'emmenez en forêt pendant la nuit maintenant, continue Bonemine. Il y a des gens qui pourraient commencer à se poser des questions vous savez. »

Panoramix émet alors un cri étranglé et indigné. Qu'est-ce que Bonnemine essaie de sous-entendre au juste ? Pectine est une enfant ! C'est ce qu'il finit par lui dire.

« Si vous croyez que ça en arrête certains. Je parle pas de vous évidemment, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant qu'il pousse un nouveau cri étranglé et indigné, mais on sait tous que y'a des villages où ça arrive. »

Bonemine, ensuite, soupire.

« Sa mère commence à se poser des questions, vous savez. Elle pense avoir compris ce qui se passe mais en même temps, elle se dit qu'elle se trompe peut-être alors répondez à ma question que je lui transmette une réponse. ça devrait la rassurer. »

Panoramix réfléchit.

« Je parle et enseigne. Pectine écoute et apprend mais seul Toutatis, Belenos, Ana et Belisama savent où ce chemin nous mènera. »

Bonemine lève les yeux au ciel et murmure :

« Les Druides... »

Elle ne lui pose pourtant pas de questions supplémentaires et elle s'en va.

C'est étrangement Pectine qui est la dernière à comprendre ce qui se passe. Les romains ont attaqué quelques jours plus tôt et elle semble soucieuse depuis ce jour-là et Panoramix ne sait pas pourquoi. Il ne lui a pas demandé son aide quand il a préparé la potion. C'est peut-être pour ça.

Ils sont en train de cueillir des champignons dans la forêt quand elle se décide enfin à lui dire ce qui ne va pas. Les mots coulent comme un torrent furieux, si rapide que Panoramix a dû mal à la suivre mais il finit par comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Elle lui parle de la potion magique et de son secret qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier alors que Panoramix lui a dit qu'elle finirait par le faire.

« Pectine. » dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule droite.

Elle se calme immédiatement. Parfois, il trouve étrange le pouvoir que ce simple geste associé à son prénom a sur elle.

« Pectine, lui dit-il, tu n'as jamais pensé que cela ne me posait aucun problème ? »

Elle se renfrogne.

« Pourquoi je penserais une chose pareille ? »

Ah les pourquoi de Pectine. Il les a souvent entendus pendant leurs leçons dans la forêt et il sait que ces « pourquoi » les frustrent tout autant l'un que l'autre parfois.

« Personne ne doit connaitre le secret de la potion magique, ajouta-t-elle, à part vous et votre apprenti. »

Il sourit.

« Et c'est bien le cas. » réplique-t-il.

Elle se renfrogne encore plus.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Et ça la fruste. Ça la frustre énormément. Il le voit bien. Il lui pose alors une question sur une leçon qu'il lui a donné quatre jours plus tôt et elle répond à la perfection.

« C'est exact jeune _bandrui_. Bravo. »

Elle sourit, fière de sa bonne réponse puis fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

« Bandrui. Je ne connais pas ce mot.

-Il veut dire femme-druide. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Sa bouche forme un « o » muet.

« Mais je croyais… Le panneau de la forêt des carnutes… »

Panoramix lui parle alors de l'île de Sein et de ses druidesses. Il lui dit que comme la forêt des carnutes, l'île est interdite au non-druide… Et aux hommes évidemment ! Comme d'habitude, elle l'écoute attentivement.

Ils reprennent ensuite leur cueillette de champignons. L'ambiance est plus calme maintenant.

« J'ai une question, Panoramix. » dit soudain Pectine.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle lui pose une question évidemment mais elle semble étrangement solennelle et cela inquiète un peu Panoramix.

« Et donc, en fait, le cairn, il veut dire quoi ? »

…

* * *

1- Les parents de Pictine se nomme Glucidix et Dicotilédine parce que, et je cite wikipedia : Les _**pectines** _(du grec ancien πηκτός / _pêktós_ , « épaissi, caillé »), ou plus largement les substances pectiques, sont des polyosides, rattachées aux _ **glucides**_. Ce sont des substances exclusivement d'origine végétale. Les pectines sont présentes en grande quantité dans les parois primaires des _**dicotylédones**_ , et en particulier dans les parois végétales de nombreux fruits et légumes

2- Aifé est une druidesse-guerrière de la mythologie irlandaise et Ana, une déesse-mère gauloise (équivalent de Gaïa). L'île de Sein est une île au large de l'Armorique où vivaient des druidesses mythiques, les Gallisenae.

.

* * *

Allez maintenant, avouez que vous ne vous êtes pas posé exactement la même question en sortant du cinéma !

N'empêche si on m'avait dit que j'écrirais sur Astérix un jour…


	2. 2

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone (Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème « **Mémoire** ». et « **Étreinte** » Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Pour cause de maladie et de sommeil pour récupérer, cet OS a en fait été écrit en décalé de la nuit (samedi au lieu de vendredi soir) et en 2 heures…

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai levé la tête à la moitié de l'écriture du truc et j'ai remarqué que : « Oups, déjà une heure et demi écoulée… Attend mais peut-être qu'en rajoutant étreinte, tu peux grappiller une heure de plus… Aller hop. Ajouté ! »

Je ne comptais pas faire une suite à l'OS précédent mais un tour au parc Astérix (qui a donné le début de l'idée pour ce nouvel OS) et un thème de la nuit (qui a terminé l'idée en question) sont passés par là. Je pense (J'espère?) que la lecture de l'OS précédent n'est pas nécessaire à la compréhension du nouveau mais au cas où des Fofiennes viendraient ici sans avoir lu la première partie, sachez seulement que Panoramix a maintenant une apprentie, **Pectine** (personnage du dernier dessin animé _Astérix et le secret de la Potion Magique_ ) et qu'un **cairn** , ou **montjoie** , est un amas artificiel de pierres placé à dessein pour baliser un sentier ; repérer un point particulier comme le sommet d'une montagne ou un col, la présence d'une grotte ou certains de ses accès ou passages intérieurs ; marquer un site funéraire ; etc. En vérité, il semble y avoir tout un tas de raison à l'édification d'un cairn et celles-ci n'ont pas l'air d'être toujours très claires -)

Sur ce, et après toutes ces explication, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La faute au cairn - 2**

.

Dans l'une des tentes de l'un des quatre camps retranchés romains qui entourent le village des irréductibles gaulois, le légionnaire Petibonus est en train de faire les cent pas. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi son plan, pourtant si parfait, a pu échouer. Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas réussi à amener le druide gaulois jusqu'à leur camp mais celui-ci, après avoir reçu ce menhir sur la tête, semblait être devenu fou et était donc hors d'état de nuire. Les gaulois n'auraient donc jamais dû être en mesure d'utiliser la potion magique alors que les romains les attaquaient puisque leur druide était incapable de la fabriquer. Alors comment ont-ils fait ? Ont-ils trouvé un moyen de soigner leur druide pendant qu'ils se préparaient à les attaquer ? Si tel est bien le cas, cela veut dire que le plan infaillible du légionnaire Petibonus n'a jamais été mené à son terme. Il peut donc toujours être mis en application et le plus vite serait le mieux sans aucun doute !

Après cet éclair de génie, le légionnaire Petibonus cesse de faire les cent pas dans sa tente et se précipite dehors. Il doit parler à son centurion. Il est encore temps d'essayer d'enlever le druide gaulois et de mettre au pas ce village qui les embête, Rome et eux, depuis bien trop longtemps !

.O.

Pectine est à plat ventre sur le sol de la forêt qui entoure le village. Elle est en train de tendre le bras pour essayer d'attraper quatre ou cinq champignons qui ont décidé de pousser dans la crevasse d'un dolmen a moitié effondré. A quelques mètres d'elle, Panoramix est assis sur une pierre et l'interroge sur les dernières leçons qu'il lui a donné.

« Affection de la peau ? »

Pectine essaie d'étendre encore un peu plus son bras pour attraper les champignons tout en répondant :

« Une poignée de feuilles et de fleurs de bardane ou une poignée de fleurs de mauve ou un gros oignon râpé ou une poignée de fleurs et de feuilles de sauge. »

Elle pousse ensuite un soupir. Les champignons que veut Panoramix et qu'elle essaie d'attraper depuis un bon moment semblent impossible à atteindre. Elle essaie tout de même d'étendre encore et encore son bras pour pouvoir les cueillir mais sans succès.

Pectine, soudain, s'arrête mais pas parce que tendre ainsi le bras comment à lui donner mal à l'épaule. C'est parce que Panoramix reste silencieux. En temps normal, il aurait déjà dû la féliciter pour sa bonne réponse ou la corriger si elle lui en avait donné une mauvaise – une chose qui arrivait rarement en vérité – puis il lui aurait posé des questions supplémentaires. Comment utiliser ces plantes - En compresse chaude. A impliquer sur l'affection – ou quand celles-ci doivent-elles être cueillies – Été pour les fleurs et feuilles de bardane. Été aussi pour les fleurs de mauve. Six lunes après les semis de l'hiver pour les oignons. Été, encore une fois, pour la sauge même s'il est possible d'en recueillir les feuilles du printemps jusqu'à l'automne.

Mais Panoramix reste encore et toujours silencieux. Pectine décide donc de s'extirper de sous le dolmen à demi-effondré. Elle se relève et écarquille les yeux. Panoramix a disparu mais elle entend du bruit, comme des cris étouffés, tout proche. D'un pas prudent, elle décide de s'approcher de l'origine de ce bruit. Il y a quelques temps, les romains ont essayé d'enlever Panoramix. Ont-ils recommencé ?

.O.

Comme d'habitude, le village se dispute à propos de la fraîcheur des poissons d'Ordralfabétix. Astérix, lui, observe l'habituel bagarre de loin. Peut-être que s'il s'ennuie un peu trop, il finira par la rejoindre mais pour le moment il préfère rester là où il est, à profiter du soleil d'Armorique.

« Astérix ! »

Le cri le fait momentanément sursauter puis Astérix se redresse. Pectine vient de crier son nom pour la deuxième fois tout en courant vers lui aussi vite que le lui permettent ses petites jambes. La bagarre, elle, continue malgré les cris et la panique évidente de l'enfant. Astérix fronce les sourcils. Depuis que leur druide a pris la petite sous son aile, il est rare de les voir séparément. Or, Pectine est toute seule pour le moment et elle continue de crier le nom d'Astérix comme si sa vie – Ou celle de leur druide… Par Toutatis, est-il encore tombé d'un arbre ? - en dépendait.

« Les ro… Les roro… » commence à dire Pectine après s'être arrêtée à côté de lui.

Elle tousse un peu, essaie péniblement de reprendre son souffle et enfin, elle crie :

« LES ROMAINS ONT ENLEVÉ PANORAMIX ! »

Le cri est si fort que la bagarre s'arrête enfin. Quant à Astérix, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser : « Oh non ! Pas encore ! »

.O.

Panoramix est ligoté et bâillonné. A côté de lui, en haut de l'une des tours de siège qui se dirigent vers le village pour l'attaquer, le centurion Caius Faipalgugus (1) et le légionnaire Petibonus discutent. Ils se félicitent tous deux de la victoire prochaine de Rome et de l'avancement qu'ils vont sûrement recevoir pour avoir réussi à conquérir le célèbre village d'irréductibles gaulois. Panoramix lève les yeux au ciel à chaque félicitation qu'ils se donnent l'un et l'autre. Il a fait de même quand, un peu plus tôt, le légionnaire Petibonus l'a fait transporté en haut de la tour de siège en disant que le druide gaulois devait être aux premières loges pour voir son village tomber et Rome triompher.

Entre les félicitations qu'ils s'adressent à l'un et à l'autre, ils maudissent les gaulois tout en les traitant d'idiots incapables de comprendre l'art de guerre. Ils disent qu'ils ne sont rien sans la potion magique. Panoramix aurait presque envie de sourire. Quel art de la guerre ? N'importe quel imbécile sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas attaquer sans procéder à une bonne reconnaissance du côté de l'adversaire. De plus, plus tôt, quand ils l'ont enlevés, ils n'ont même pas fait attention à Pectine, ce qui est une bonne chose pour eux évidemment, et ce qui veut dire que ces deux romains n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend. C'est certain.

.O.

L'annonce de l'enlèvement de leur druide par les romains fait paniquer le village pendant un petit moment. Bonnemine décide alors d'hausser la voix pour leur rappeler la présence de Pectine. Le village se calme. Certains poussent même un énorme soupir de soulagement. Ils n'ont pas Panoramix mais ils ont Pectine maintenant. Tous les regards se tournent alors vers l'enfant qui commence à parler plus vite qu'Obélix chassant un sanglier. Les regards se portent ensuite sur Abraracourcix qui aussitôt ordonne aux guerriers qui le portent de se rapprocher de Pectine. Voir le chef du village se dresser ainsi devant elle met immédiatement fin aux flots de parole intempestifs de la petite fille.

« Tu connais la recette, n'est-ce pas ? demande Abraracourcix.

-Oui. » répond Pectine d'une toute petite voix.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que soit, Bonnemine la prend par la main, lui sourit puis finit par la conduire jusqu'à la hutte de Panoramix. Bonnemine en ressort rapidement et seule parce qu'il y a des secrets qui ne peuvent être murmurer que de bouche de druide à oreille de druide et la recette de la potion magique fait partie de ceux-là.

L'attente commence… Et dure… Longtemps. Les villageois se mettent à échanger quelques regards inquiets. Voilà un long moment qu'ils attendent devant la maison de leur druide, non ?

« Je vais voir ce qui se passe. » dit Astérix quand ils commecent à entendre les bruits des engins de siège romains qui s'approchent du village.

D'un pas décidé, et sans que personne ne l'en empêche, Astérix entre dans la maison de leur druide. Il y trouve Pectine en train de faire les cent pas. Elle va d'un meuble à un autre mais sans prendre la peine de s'emparer de quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. Elle fait tout ça en marmonnant quelque chose à voix basse, une chose qu'Astérix est incapable de comprendre.

« Pectine ? » appelle-t-il doucement.

La petite fille sursaute en entendant son prénom et elle se tourne vers lui pendant un court instant avant de reprendre sa ronde entre les meubles de Panoramix tout en recommençant son incompréhensible babillage. Astérix fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi l'ignore-t-elle ainsi ?

« Pectine ? » répète-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais la mention de son prénom semble incapable d'arrêter l'enfant cette fois-ci. Astérix se place donc sur son chemin pour l'arrêter.

« Pectine. » dit-il le plus doucement possible tout en posant la main sur son épaule.

C'est un geste que Panoramix fait souvent. Astérix le sait. C'est un geste qui apaise toujours Pectine, il le sait, et l'enfant cesse enfin de bouger et de marmonner mais elle garde la tête baissée comme si elle voulait éviter le regard d'Astérix. Pendant un court moment, il veut lui demander ce qui se passe mais, sous sa paume, l'épaule de la petite fille a l'air de trembler. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe mas ce n'est pas grave.

« Tout va bien se passer. » la rassure-t-il à voix basse en la prenant dans ses bras.

.O.

Elle a oublié. Pendant des jours et des jours, le secret de la potion magique a tourné, encore et encore, dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse l'oublier et maintenant – MAINTENANT ! - alors que les romains sont à leurs portes et que le village entier a besoin d'elle, elle est incapable de se souvenir entièrement de la recette.

Quand Astérix est entré dans la hutte un peu plus tôt et l'a appelée, un mince espoir s'est emparé d'elle. Astérix allait sûrement pouvoir l'aider mais elle a rapidement fini par se rappeler qu'il n'y a que deux personnes au monde qui connaisse le secret de la potion magique. Elle et Panoramix. Enfin, non ! Maintenant qu'elle a tout oublié, il n'y a plus que Panoramix et il a été capturé par les romains. Il ne peut pas les aider.

Quand Astérix se place devant elle et pose la main sur son épaule en prononçant son nom, elle baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Pendant un trop court instant, elle essaie de se convaincre que ce n'est pas Astérix qui est devant elle mais Panoramix. Panoramix et sa voix calme qui lui explique toujours tout et qui l'écoute toujours patiemment. Mais Panoramix n'est pas là. Panoramix est aux mains des romains qui ne vont sans doute pas tarder à attaquer le village et ils ont besoin de la potion magique et personne ne sait comment la préparer parce qu'elle a oublié comment faire et que Panoramix n'est pas là.

Pectine a envie de pleurer. Elle sait qu'elle devrait dire à Astérix ce qui ne va pas mais elle en est incapable alors elle garde la tête baissée. Quand il la serre contre elle et lui dit que tout va bien se passer, elle reste silencieuse et tourne la tête. Si son visage reste collé contre sa tunique, elle sait qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer.

En tournant la tête, le regard de Pectine se pose sur la grande table qui se trouve dans la maison de Panoramix. Elle est chargée de paniers de plantes séchées mais ce n'est pas ces paniers qu'elle regarde. Elle est en train de fixer la machine qui se trouve au bout de la table, la machine qu'elle a construit pour Panoramix afin qu'il puisse reconstruire automatiquement son cairn qui n'arrête pas de tomber.

Mécaniquement, Pectine échappe à l'étreinte d'Astérix pour se diriger vers la table. Ce n'est cependant pas sa machine qui ne fonctionne toujours pas après tout ce temps qui l'intéresse. Ce sont les cailloux qui se trouvent juste à côté. Elle ferme les yeux pendant un court instant puis elle commence à empiler les pierres, lentement, une à une. Astérix se met à rire mais elle l'ignore. Elle continue d'empiler les pierres et une tour, un cairn, se dresse bientôt devant elle. Pectine s'arrête. Le cairn ne s'écroule pas. Elle le regarde. Longtemps...

Elle se souvient maintenant !

Pectine se met à nouveau à courir en tout sens mais elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire maintenant. Elle ordonne même à Astérix de l'aider d'une voix vive et celui-ci obéit sans rien dire mais avec un petit sourire. Au bout d'un moment, et parce qu'il y a des secrets qui ne peuvent être murmuré que de bouche à oreille de druide, elle lui dit qu'il doit quitter la hutte. Il obéit. En riant.

Pectine entend à nouveau son rire quand, quelques instants plus tard, et après avoir demandé à Obélix de transporter la marmite de potion magique, elle dit d'un ton ferme « Non, Obélix, vous êtes tombé dans la marmite quand vous étiez petit. » parce qu'il lui demande d'en avoir un peu en remerciement. Obélix s'en va en ronchonnant tandis que Pectine commence la distribution de potion magique. Quand c'est le tour d'Astérix, il lui fait un clin d'œil avant de s'emparer de la louche qu'elle lui tend. Elle incline la tête en souriant puis passe au villageois suivant.

Une fois la distribution terminée, Pectine se laisse tomber par terre. Sa mère a décidé de rester avec elle et elle la serre aussitôt dans ses bras en la félicitant tandis que plus loin, aux portes du villages, des bruits de bagarre commencent. Elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle peut se reposer maintenant.

.O.

« Engagez-vous, qu'ils disaient… Vous verrez du pays, qu'ils disaient... »

Le légionnaire Petibonus n'entend qu'à moitié les lamentations des autres légionnaires. Il a bien d'autres choses à l'esprit.

Comment son plan infaillible a-t-il pu échouer ? Ils avaient le druide avec eux cette fois-ci et pas de druide, pas de potion magique. Pas de potion magique, pas de gaulois victorieux. Pas de gaulois victorieux… Mais les gaulois avaient été, encore une fois, victorieux, parce qu'ils étaient, comme d'habitude, bourrés de potion magique. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ils avaient réussi à capturer le druide. Ils étaient avec eux ! Enfin. Non. Plus maintenant. Les gaulois avaient eu vite fait de le libérer pendant l'attaque évidemment.

« Au fait, elle était où la gamine ? Demande soudain le décurion Quintus Ilenseplus.

-Quelle gamine ? Répond le légionnaire Petibonus.

-La petit brune. Ou rousse. Enfin, la gamine qui traîne toujours dans la forêt avec le druide depuis quelques temps. »

Le légionnaire Petibonus se met aussitôt à réfléchir. Une petite fille accompagne le druide dans la forêt. Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ? Le druide est-il en train de former un successeur ? Est-ce pour cette raison que les gaulois ont eu aujourd'hui de la potion magique à leur disposition alors que le druide n'était pas au village ? Non. C'est impossible. Les récits de César sur sa conquête des Gaules disent toujours que les druides sont des hommes. Cette petite fille ne peut pas être le successeur du druide. C'est impossible. Les gaulois ont peut-être tout simplement décidé de se méfier des romains après la dernière tentative d'enlèvement et ils ont sans doute décidé de garder de la potion en réserve. Voilà pourquoi le plan du légionnaire Petibonus a échoué. Forcément.

.O.

Le village a encore une fois triomphé des romains et le banquet habituel s'organise mais Panoramix ne pourrapas y assister. Il est tombé pendant sa fuite et s'est tordu la cheville. Obélix est donc maintenant en train de le porter jusqu'à son lit même si Panoramix proteste énormément.

« Mais Astérix a dit que vous étiez tombé et que vous vous étiez fait mal... » dit Pectine d'un ton inquiet.

Panoramix se tait… Parce qu'Obélix est en train de l'installer dans son lit et que toutes protestations est donc maintenant inutile. Ce n'est absolument pas à cause de l'inquiétude de Pectine qui se précipite maintenant vers lui pour l'examiner. De toute façon, il va bien. Oui, il est tombé mais il n'a rien de cassé. Astérix s'inquiète pour rien et Pectine aussi. Elle n'a pas besoin de l'examiner mais Panoramix la laisse faire. Après tout, c'est un bon entraînement pour elle.

Tandis que Pectine poursuit l'examen de sa cheville foulée, Panoramix parcourt sa hutte du regard. Il aperçoit rapidement un cairn sur sa table, juste à côté de la machine de Pectine.

« Ta machine fonctionne ? s'étonne-t-il.

-Non. » répond rapidement Pectine.

La réponse monosyllabique est suspecte et les joues rouges de Pectine aussi.

« Est-ce toi qui l'a construit ? » demande ensuite Panoramix.

Pectine acquiesce rapidement tout en continuant de s'occuper de la cheville du druide. Ses joues sont devenues encore plus rouges. Panoramix l'observe attentivement. Que s'est-il passé pendant son absence ? Et pourquoi Pectine a-t-elle soudain décidé d'édifier son propre cairn ? Panoramix ne lui pose aucune de ces deux questions cependant. Pectine est son apprentie et il est son maître, c'est vrai, mais malgré tous les secrets qu'ils partagent, il y a des choses qu'ils ne peuvent dire ou demander. La raison de la création d'un cairn en fait partie car cette raison doit rester un secret entre le cairn et celui ou celle qui l'a construit. Il en est ainsi.

« Tu as bien travaillé, jeune _bandrui_ _(2)_. » dit soudain Panoramix.

Pectine relève aussitôt la tête. Panoramix connaît ce regard. Elle est sur le point de protester. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit avec ce débit de parole si rapide qui la caractérise, Panoramix pose la main sur son épaule et répète :

« Tu as bien travaillé. »

Pectine incline la tête puis se remet à travailler.

…

* * *

(1) Caius Faipalgugus est le centurion du camp retranché de Petibonum dans _Le Devin_. Il apparaît également dans le dessin animé _Astérix et le Coup du menhir_ , qui adapte en partie les événements de l'album _Le Devin._ Comme l'attraction du parc qui a inspiré ce 2ème OS (le cinéma 4D Attention Menhir) s'inspire du coup du menhir, j'ai décidé de le réutiliser ici même si à la fin de l'album _Le Devin_ , il perd son grade et devient simple légionnaire (oui, je dis merci à wikipedia pour le nom aussi. Trop de centurion. Je les retiens pas XD)

(2) Femme-druide

* * *

Bon, ben, je ne pensais pas donner une suite au premier OS mais bon, voilà, c'est fait apparemment. Et non, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une suite de la suite (Oui, oui, pour ceux qui me connaissent, je sais.. _Famous last word, Ahé_ )


End file.
